


alpha and omega

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: "Have you seen her? She has life in her eyes. I look like I just crawled my way up from eight feet underground."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Not Your Omega [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	alpha and omega

There are laughter and overly familiar touches. Alpha and omega are in the same room once more, and she glares at them, her fingernails digging into her palm. A nameless thing is overwhelming all other thoughts in her mind, and she loathesit, loathes them for making her feel things she cannot figure out.

The focus of her ire is an (authentic) omega named Darcy Lewis. She has bright blue eyes and an even bigger smile (sans fangs and blood dripping down her chin). Darcy radiates a confidence that _she_ will never be able to, no matter how hard she tries. Darcy is animated as she talks to Bucky, her long hair shaking whenever she laughs at a joke that Bucky tells. She picks up a strand of her own hair, frizzy and dull, and glares at it. She thinks she has never seen her husband laugh so much, especially around her, and it makes her feel small and useless. She has been noticing that Bucky is animated as he talks, more animated than he has ever been talking to his wife, with his hands flying around his body as he tells a grossly exaggerated story. The two wolves have been talking for precisely an hour and thirty-two minutes, not that _anyone_ is counting.

Darcy Lewis is, unfortunately, Bucky's ex-girlfriend.

When he had found out that she was going to be on this side of the country, Bucky had planned a lavish party to welcome her. Bucky had cleaned the house and set up their firepit. He had even gone so far as to give himself a real bath while in his wolf form- something she is positive he had never done for her. Then when Darcy had wandered in, Bucky had lit up like a damn Yule log. The bright smile on his face has yet to dim. She swipes at her eyes to quell the urge to cry. She turns from the scene to run outside.

She flops on a plaid blanket next to Wanda, laying her head on her friend's lap with a huff. Natasha, a woman she rarely hangs out with but likes nonetheless, sits in a folding chair above them. Natasha sips at her drink, gazing into the distance contemplatively. Wanda tugs a strand of her friend's hair to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asks.

"All I've heard the past three days is 'hey, didja know that Darcy studied poli-sci? Darcy carries around a taser an' she tazed me th' first day we met!' Goddamn Darcy this, fucking Darcy that, oh, it's all about fucking Darcy lately, and I am sick of it!" she cries.

"Uh," says Wanda. "Okay, there is a lot to unpack there."

"There is nothing to unpack; I just wish he'd shut up about Darcy _fucking_ Lewis!"

"I've never heard you swear so much."

"How about a drink?" Natasha asks.

"Give me a double," she demands, taking the glass once it's poured.

She slams it down, the alcohol heating up her blood until she feels like she is about to go up in flames. She grimaces as she swallows. Once the last drop is gone, she rears back and hurls the glass into a tree.

"Another?" says Natasha.

"She doesn't do well with alcohol, Nat," Wanda says.

"It's fine, Wan. I can handle it!" she shouts.

"Barnes has a type, doesn't he?" quips Natasha, handing-off a second glass of vodka.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She goes to throw the second empty glass, but Wanda plucks it from her fingertips before she can.

"She _means_ that you can be just as talkative," Wanda says. "I mean, half the time we hang out now, I can't get you to stop."

"You both have the whole 'dark, mysterious aura' going on," Natasha adds.

"You speak sixlanguages."

"You attacked him the first time you met him."

"I am nothing like Darcy Lewis." And then the next words out of her mouth come out sounding unhappier than she intended. "She isn't fucking dead. _She_ lookslike a real fucking omega. I've hm. I've never seen him talk to someone as long as he's been talking to Darcy."

"May I remind you that when you went off on that tangent about 18th century British literature, Bucky was the only one who listened to the whole thing?" Wanda says. 

"Yeah," she mutters. 

"They weren't good together," Natasha then says blithely.

"How would you know?"

"Steve told me. They were too similar, and they would fight all the time about everything. Darcy was too passive-aggressive, and Bucky was too controlling. They just didn't work."

"You could have fucking fooled me, what with the way he was looking at her."

She turns away from Natasha, burying her face in Wanda's shin. Wanda, bless her, places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She has been unconsciously gnawing at her bottom lip for such a long time that she can taste the coppery tang of her blood as it drips from the tiny split. The nameless thing inside of her is getting more potent as she pictures Bucky and Darcy Lewis laughing at her, at how ridiculous she is for thinking Bucky would be happy with a vampire and not a real, grade A, omega wolf. She wants to cry again and swallows past a lump in her throat. She tilts her head to look at the ground. The snow is all but gone, and the grass is brown and dry, fitting her mood, and she hates herself for even _thinking_ of that damn cliche. She plucks a few blades and throws them into the wind.

"Hey, there ya are," says a voice that she simultaneously detests hearing and adores hearing. "Been lookin' for ya everywhere."

"I got cold inside," she answers.

"Why're you hidin' in Wanda's leg?"

"No reason," she says, pushing herself into a seated position. "What's up?"

"There's someone I want ya t' meet."

"I don't know if that's a good…" Wanda trails off.

"Oh," she murmurs, getting to her feet and dreading what's coming. "Okay, sure."

"Darce?" Bucky says.

Darcy Lewis appears from behind Bucky's back, smiling at her as well. Darcy holds out her hand, but she doesn't take it. She takes a step back instead, not noticing how Bucky's eyebrows furrow.

"Steve an' I have known Darcy since we were kids," says Bucky.

"That's… Wonderful," she whispers.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Darcy says. "Bucky has told me so much about you."

"I'll bet he has," she replies, rocking onto her heels. "Mhm, yep."

Bucky narrows his eyes at his omega, catching onto her tone of voice but wondering why she is acting this way. Darcy, blissfully unaware, continues grinning.

"Yeah, he never seems to shut up about you," she says while winding her arm through Bucky's. "I'm just so happy that he's found you! He was always so sad when I knew him. Right, Buck?"

Darcy Lewis looks up at Bucky with her bright blue eyes. Bucky flashes her a smile too, and Darcy squeezes Bucky's arm. Before she can stop herself, she lets out a snarl, angry, and full of intent. Darcy startles at the sound, looking up at her nervously and tucking herself behind Bucky as though mechanically seeking his protection like other omegas do with their alphas. The ugly thing claws at her chest, watching the scene in front of her. It rips her skin apart, and she bleeds until there is nothing left. She roars at Darcy, baring her fangs. Darcy lets out a soft yelp of fear. She covers her teeth with her hand and flees into the woods with an embarrassed sob.

She hops into the tallest tree that she sees, scrambling up the trunk and clinging to it. Bloody tears begin streaming down her face as she digs her nails into the bark of the tree and scraps down. She can see it clearer now, sees Darcy and Bucky in bed together, blue eyes matched with blue eyes. Nothing colorless or annoying or _dead_ about Darcy Lewis. It's merely alpha paired with omega. Darcy Lewis in a white wedding dress walking towards an elated Bucky. Darcy and Bucky surrounded by seven pups, all a perfect mix of the two of them, just like Bucky wanted. Darcy and Bucky would live in a big house with a big library and a big shower. Oh, how could she think this would ever last? She thought this would end sometime, yet she still let herself believe that Bucky would be with her forever. She always allowed his words and promises to embed themselves into her body like sweetly poisonous barbs. Gods, how could she have been so stupid to believe him?

She hears Bucky before she sees him. He is scrabbling up the tree, quite ungracefully, swearing all the while. She debates jumping off, but he spots her before she can make a break for it. Finally, he heaves himself onto the branch that she sits on. 

"Wanna tell me what th' fuck that was about?" he asks angrily.

"No," she grunts.

"Darcy jus' wanted a' meet you an' you jus' run away? What the fuck? Since when are ya so _rude_?"

"I wasn't rude; you were fucking crowding me! I was just trying to leave! Besides, she's _your_ fuckingfriend, not mine!"

"Why were you tryin' to get away in th' first place? We jus' wanted t' say hello!"

"Oh, is that all you were doing? Is it _really?"_ she says sarcastically.

"What th' fuck is that 'sposed to mean?" Bucky growls.

"I don't fucking know!"

" _What?"_

"I said, I don't know! Just leave me the hell alone! Go back to _Darcy!"_

"I ain't leavin' until ya tell me what th' fuck's goin' on with you!"

"Nothing's wrong! Just go back to Darcy, and marry her, and have the perfect fucking 'wolfy' family that you've always dreamt of!" she screams.

Bucky exhales a breath, sounding calmer than he did a few moments ago when he next speaks. He reaches out for her but thinks better of it when she snaps her fangs at him.

"I see," he says. "You're jealous."

"No!" she cries. "I'm not!"

"'Mega," says Bucky. "Look at me. Why're ya cryin,' huh?"

"Because she's fucking perfect for you, don't you see it? She's a goddamn _real_ omega, you talked to her for over two hours without once looking at me, you cleaned the house just for her, you haven't shut up about her for days, you used to date, and you're still in love with her!"

Bucky laughs softly, and she glares at him, about to push him from the tree when he catches her wrists. He kisses her fingers, one by one.

"It's not funny! Just go and be with her already!" she shrieks.

"I don' wanna be with her," Bucky says serenely. "I'm laughin' 'cause I never thought I'd ever see ya get this way. Baby, look at me. There she is, my pretty wife. Look, I never wanted to marry Darcy, not even close. With Darcy, I never felt anythin' near to what I felt, what I _still_ feel, about you. It was all different emotions, you know?"

"But she's your perfect match!"

"Naw, we used to fight like cats an' dogs. She was an omega an' I was an alpha. It was convenient. I'd help ‘er with her heats, and she'd help with my ruts. There weren't ever any emotions except friendship, darlin'. Jus' like you an' Erik. That whole time I was talkin' with Darcy jus' now, it was about her life an' her alpha-"

"So, once she moved on from you, you settled for me?" she interrupts.

"Is that what I said? No, you an' I met years before she met her husband."

"So, _she_ settled?"

"No, honey, goddamn, _listen_ to me. He is the love of her life, an' you're mine _._ Darce an' I spent th' whole time talkin' about you both. I kept lookin' over at ya. You would have noticed 'f you hadn't been glarin' at the couch," says Bucky, smiling and kissing her thumb. "Darce is one a' my acquaintances an' that's _it._ I was so excited that she was gonna be in town an' yeah, okay, I _did_ talk about her too much, but I was jus' _excited_ to see someone from my hometown, you know? She was tellin' me about my family an' everythin.'"

"Can I hate her?"

"'Course you c'n."

"Thanks."

Bucky giggles. "I meant it's _okay_ that you do. But lemme reiterate there is nothin'between Darcy and me. She kept touchin' me an'-"

"I fucking noticed."

"Lemme finish my sentence, huh? Gods, I've never heard ya swear so much. She kept touchin' me an' I realized that I didn't like it at all. It felt all wrong. All I could think of was goin' over to you an' stealin' you away into th' woods. You and Darcy are so fuckin'different. You are everythin' she isn't, which sounds terrible, but that's me sayin' that she was never th' one for me. She's for _her_ alpha. You'rethe one for _me_."

"Really?"

" _You_ are my heart an' soul- everything I wanted in an omega and a wife. I've been tellin' you that for years.I love you,an' that ain't ever gonna change, no matter who comes back into my life. I promised you forever, didn't I?"

"But she's tiny," she whispers insecurely.

"So're you," Bucky says.

"Not in the same way she is. She's only like five feet tall. You can throw her around, no problem."

"What, like I can't throw you around?"

She whines. "She doesn't look like she just crawled eight feet upwards through a mound of dirt. She doesn't have _fangs_. "

"Yer bein' ridiculous, you really are. After my very articulate speech and everythin.'"

"Buck."

"Wolves have fangs, darlin'; you know that."

" _Buck."_

"What? D'you need reassurance? C'mon, I love yer fangs," Bucky says. She watches as his gaze drops to her lips. "I toldja before, how many girls c'n say they make their guy cream his pants with jus' a smile? C'mere, omega-mine."

She inches closer to him until their chests are pressed together. She licks her lips unconsciously, and Bucky makes a soft noise, his eyes still trained on her mouth. He clenches his jaw as his fingers dart out to press against the top of her lip. 

"C'n I see 'em?" Bucky asks softly. "Please?"

"They're covered in blood still."

"Fuck, that's even better."

She opens her mouth and lets her fangs slide down from her gums. The taste of blood fills her mouth almost immediately, and she licks her fang to clean it. Bucky's hands have dropped to her waist, and he squeezes her gently as he watches the show with darkened eyes.

"So damn pretty," he murmurs.

"How bad would it be if we were just to stay out here and forget the party?" She wraps a strand of Bucky's hair around her finger and pets it.

"As much as I wanna, I think we better go back.' S in our house, after all."

"But later? After everyone leaves?" she whispers.

Bucky grows softer under the moonlight, smiling and cupping his omega's face in his hands. She is strange tonight, the anger and jealousy had left her as quick as it came, leaving behind a vulnerability that she rarely lets Bucky see. She handles jealousy differently than he does, Bucky notes to himself. Whereas he is angry until he can knot her again, his sweet omega is insecure and very shy. She is struggling to look him in the eye. Bucky nuzzles his nose with hers and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"'Course, honey. We'll have th' rest of the night," he reassures, unable to tell her no. "Lemme get ya outta this tree, okay?"

She clings to him tightly, her bare feet digging into his back as Bucky shifts around to carefully lower them from the tree. Her face is buried in his neck, nibbling and marking him with her scent, though Bucky doubts she knows that she is doing that. A slow grin spreads across his face as he remembers.

"Ya better hold on tight-" Bucky starts.

She tugs her face from his neck and makes a frustrated noise. "Do _not_ finish that sentence."

"-Spider monkey," Bucky finishes, giggling.

"Oh, my Gods, shut up. We are never inviting Wanda to our movie nights _ever again."_

"You coulda sided with me an' we woulda watched _Godzilla_ , but no, you had to be stubborn. Face it; it was all yer fault. That dice roll was all your idea."

"Hoisted by my own petard," she laments, draping herself over Bucky dramatically. "I am doomed to eternal suffering because of that one poor choice, aren't I?"

"At least ya don't glitter in the sun."

"No, my skin just blisters off. Much less sexy."

As they reach the ground, Bucky lets go of the tree to kiss his omega on the forehead. She smiles at him as he rubs dried blood off of her cheeks. Bucky tucks his finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his head-on.

"Don't ever think I'd leave ya for _anyone_ , yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me?"

"I promise," she hums, kissing him quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I mean, you were bein' _so damn dramatic_ , but I accept yer apology," Bucky says. "We each get one fit of jealous rage before the other c'n say anythin' about it, deal?"

"Deal."

She smiles too and jumps down from his back. She hooks her arm in his and tangles their fingers together as they head back to their friends. Everyone is now seated around the firepit, and Bucky sits himself down next to Steve, patting his leg. She plants herself in his lap, curling into his chest contently. Darcy is on the other side of them, and she twists herself around to apologize. When she does, Darcy brushes it off, knowing how it feels to be an omega in the awkward situation of seeing your alpha's ex. Darcy puts her hand on top of the other's cold one, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. She feels comforted. Maybe they cannot be friends, but they can be cordial towards each other, she thinks.

Bucky places his hand on her leg as he chats to Darcy once again, purring in a way that only his omega can feel. She kisses his cheek, biting back a smile and takes the can of soda that Wanda offers her.


End file.
